Can Hearts Truly Heal?
by TearsofBloodyRain
Summary: Flesh wounds heal in time, but will Bella's heart ever recover? After having her heart broken by her long-time love, Edward Cullen, Bella debates her past and thinks about the future. Can Edward ever regain her trust? Darkness looms on the horizon.


Light Yagami, a man, a normal man. He was pretty handsome and everyone knew it. Even he did.

It was pretty funny, he laughed aloud, sippin the blood that was leaking from his victim's dead body. That victim's name was L, L. Ryuzaki Lawliet. To reiterate, the victim's name was L and Light who was kira was sipping his blood. Not to meantion that he was drinking it. The way he drank that blood emphasized how beautiful his eyes were. L, who was dying noticed that too. Then they started making out. But L was already dead. It was pretty amazing, except that L was dead. To reiterate, L was dead and Kira was beautiful.

Light looked up from the mouth of the beautiful, dark L. He was finally dead. He reached his hand from L's stomach and saw a pool of blood in his palm. He started to drink the blood and then realized "wait I shot him in his head, why is the blood coming from down below?" He looked to see and L had gotten his period. "I KNEW IT!" shouted Light and he slapped L's face. "How could you? You know I'm gay! And you told me you were a man!" Light started to cry and saw his dead girlfriend get her period all over the floor and die.

Light then realized that L was black. "L you are black and a woman? Wow, you are so totally my type." He smirked aloud, stroking his knee-cap seductively. "Too bad you are dead and on your period, other wise we totally could have had many many children, and they would all look like me. Light said" It was very beautiful he dicided, this idea was beautiful. "Hey hahah I am not dead or a woman.' L Excalimed clapping his hands together chubbily. "WOW. I hate you." Light meowed, standi ng up and kicking him in the face. L spontaneously combusted, leaving only his curvy and beautiful spine laying on the floor as a reminded tat he was there.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! L! I LOVED YOU, I'M NOT GAY I PROMISEEE!" Bella screamed as she sat up in her bed. She checked the alarm clock. It said 4:00 in the morning. It was 4:00 in the morning and Bella had woke up to another bad dream. "oh no, school again" she said looking at her calendar which read "it's Tuesday". I'll have to go back…there. She thought out loud. She didn't love Edward anymore. No, it was all over for them. The seco nd she saw his glimmering chest she realized she was gay. I'm in love with Hermione. She looked wistfully out the window "another gray day".

Just then there was a knock at the door then she yelled go away edward I don't like your then the door opened and hermione walked in whith no pants just then bella said you don't have pants on bellla said oh I know and I just killed harry and the boy with the non red hair or is it? I HATE THE WORLD! Hermione cried and fell to the floor

"I'm sexy and I know it." Sung hermoine, wiggling her gelatinous thighs with ease. "Lol." Said Bella, shelding her eyes because there was jack the ripper standin behind her with a knife. Suddenly there was a sudden scream. It happened really fast and then hermione's brother was dead. DUN DUN DUN. Hermione had never actually been there, her brother had just been cosplaying her for the wizarding convention. Lol. But, Bella said, "Looking down at the dead body of hermione's brother" he did make a really good women, I wish my thighs were that sexily squishy… Ho Hum.

"snap out of it, Bella." Said the teacher as he saw Bella staring at the math board in a trance. "so, answer my question" said the teacher. "Um… um…" she didn't know what he said "4?" The whole class started laughing at her and she blushed a lot in the face. "I'm so embarrassed and I don't even know why" thought Bella. Even the teacher started laughing. "HEY!" screamed Edward "STOP LAUGHING AT HER!" There he went again standing up for her. She hated it. She wished she could have someone to stand up for . Like Hermione. She looked out the window and saw Hermione playing football with her friends. Hermione is so hot. She thought. Edward doesn't play football.

Hermione gasped, waking up from a dream? I was just bella wasn't I? she asked herself, now becoming schitzophrenic from all of the random sleep trauma. Hermoine sobbed, randomly developing a serious eating disorder that she's had for three monthes now. "Well, pleased to see you are awake, young master." Applauded Sebastian, patting Ciel on the head as he pulled open the windows. Ciel, a random effeminate young boy/girl/cat/thing was sleeping in a sleeping bag right beside her bed, "When did you get here?" she asked, slightly surprised, but also happy because Sebastian was a smexy woman. "Uhm, hey do you want to make out steamily?" she asked squeamishly, petting back her eyelashes in an alluring way. "Oh, nah I'm good, thanks though." Responded Sebastian, randomly transforming into dumbledore.

Hermione was so embarrassed. Why don't you want to make out with me? She said out loud. She thought back to the time she was voted prettiest at Howarts. She rembered the crowd of people, kowing she was all better looking than them. Where would she go from here? She had it all. She was pretty, smart, and athletic. A former quarterback for Hogwarts football, she led them into to victory twice. If people don't want to make out with me, what do I do? What do they even want? She started to cry and fell back into her cozy sleeping bag.

Just then the sleeping bag opened up and she fell in a hole she fell on a bloody mess then dora yelled aaahhh you killed boots now you have to be my sidekick ha ha ha ha wa no a sound came for said m a tree do do do do da dora yaaa we all are so happy its my bith day just then se woke up and she died then she woke up hi I am timmy from the farly odd pareents cosmo she said give me a gun she said and a big fat gun was in her hand she shot heselft and she woke up

Bella woke up, looking amorously at her lover, Light, Light Yagami. Which was weird because his last name bacwards was 'I'm a gay'. But he probably wasn't gay she thought, she looked over and Light was kissing a random black woman man, oh it was L. L her other fiance. That was weird. Except he wasn't gay so this was just a coincidence. Bella rolled over, hugging her other lover, Bella, closer to her. "Hell Bell, good morning." She said to Bella. "Good mornin Bella," Bella replied, kissing herself passionately. It was selfcest, but no one really cared because this was fanservice. Their passionate kisses began to evolve into something more, and L selected the 'Woo hoo' button on his sims game. The two ducked under the covers and the sheets moved up and down suggestively as they made random mewling noises. A few years later they came out, wiping their mouthes as both Bellas fell asleep, Then the second Bella died, her last words were 'Wow, those were some good tacos." Then Bella grieved for years on end, meanwhile L and light were still making out passionately, except that L was dead.

"finished" said Raven Symone as she looked at her paper proudly. She had finished her magnum opus, the best fanfiction in the world. I love it she said. "Eddie, I'm done come read" She watched Eddie and Chelsea read her paper with delight. "wow" they said at random times. They were in shock, they had no idea how good of a writer she was. "So what happened to Bella?" they said in unison. "That" she began "is for you to decide" and she winked at the camera. They all laughed together and just as the credits began to roll Chelsea screamed and broke through the human-tv world. "BELLLLAAAAA!" she creamed "I'M IN LOVE" Bella looked at her, confused.

"Hmm. She's pretty ugly." Bella commented, crossing her arms nonchallantly. "I refuse." She fapped imperiously. Chesea was suddenly ejected as the floor sprung up and shot her through the roof. Bella loled, kissing Misamisa's left pigtail as they petted their shared child's eyelids, mourning her death. They were both strippers that worked at a nght club, they didn't make any money though, because Misamisa was mexican and had to wear a burka at all times, and Hermione was a harry man. A pregnant hairy man. She was going to have seven more children in a few monthes. Misa smirked, clicking off the tv silently, chucking her high heels at the wall and making a huge dent. Bella suddenly gave birth, while having a seizure, he babies were ugly and swolen and red. They looked like their mother. "Why are you crying? You should be happy, you were just born!" Misamisa exclaimed, beating them all to death with her high heel.

NO! NO! MY BABIES! Bella screamed and started to cry and clutch her babies blody pulp of a body. I want them baaaaack! I can't take this anymore Misa. I can't take YOU! She ran out with hermione, ruining the perfect trio couple. Wait…Bella….Iwas just kidding Misa tried to punch Bella playfully. No, Misa, I'm leaving, and I'm taking Hermione with me. Hermione was still pregnant and out of her mind so she couldn't think straight. As she grabbed her keys and walked out the door she saw Chelsea laying ther on the ground, almost dead. Ugh, fine, come with us. Said Bella grabbing Chelsea and throwing her into the back of their car "Where do we go now?" said Hermione. "anywhere" said bella.

Then she woke up on the potty she was pregnant too mabey 10 months she fell asleep and when she woke up she heard a mans voice PUSH PUSH PUSH wa bella said then she looked she was giving birth she looked to one side and chuck norris was there and he was giving birth too she looked to her othe size and dora was there and she was also having a baby aaaaahhhh chuck yelled and his baby was born then dora said aaahhh boots why did you do this to me and in a hour later doras baby was born bella was there in pain and her baby was born and she died

It was quiet, too quiet. The cloaked man stalked the streets, looking for the acting agent that probably wouldn't show up. He had been told to show up at midnight. It was now 2 'o' clock and still no sign of the acting agent. The cloaked man paced back and forth. "Two more hours" he said. Two more hours and he would leave. The man waited, watching. He entered the nearby Cozy Corner Café and ordered a medium-mocciato with extra cream. The man sat in his seat, sipping extremely non-chalantly out of the mug. It took a few more minutes and the door opened. The cloaked man turned. "What took you so long" he said. The acting agent smiled and shined a flashlight in his face. The cloaked man smiled and said "Barack, it's nice to see you my old friend." Barack was about to respond when a rerun of the hit TV show "Jesse" turned on. "Oooo, I love this episode" said Barack. After watching the show for a few minutes Barack turned to the cloaked man and said "well if it isn't my old college roomate, Brad Pitt."

Then jesus appeared! He said, 'you are all terrible people'. Then jesus killed everyone! And broaght bella back to life ! jesus and bella had a baby togther. The baby was born in the tiolet and it could breathe under water. It was amzing! Then the baby died. And so did bella. Jesus left the earth and the potatoes took over and killed everyone on earth. Then the potateos killed all the carrots. THE END!


End file.
